Evil Will Reign
by LunaLiving9
Summary: As Harry goes thru life- something keeps bothering him. Is he really evil? (it has switch offs between diary entries and whats happenin)
1. Page 1 in Harry's Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or spells mentioned!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Please R&R because I need to know what to do next - I have a few ideas - but you need to tell me!! Thanks to all!  
  
~*~  
  
Evil Will Reign By me (a.k.a. LuckYSpaZ614)  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I wish I could be as famous as HE is. Although I am famous enough, I'm famous for no good reason. He, as in Voldemort, earned his reputation; I just got lucky. I am the Boy-Who-Lived and I have a lightning bolt to prove it. They call me Harry Potter and I don't want to defeat or kill Voldemort, even though he murdered my parents, I want to join him.  
  
I act like a saint, and yes, I have defeated him before, but something changed in my sixth year of Hogwarts. I know power doesn't lead to good, it even harms, but it sounds so... so... so GREAT! When Malfoy approached me I thought he was kidding. Even though my heart said no, the offer was so appealing. He said I could have anything... ANYTHING I wanted.  
  
Power corrupts- just look at Voldie- but he is all-powerful and wasn't defeated until I came along. I WANT THAT. I'm so sick of being good. Nobody UNDERSTANDS!  
  
I hate being me. Sure, I have my best friends, Ron and Hermione, and I also have a pile of gold in Gringotts, but I grew up an orphaned boy. I grew up without magic. I was raised in a Muggle world. I had to live with the Dursley's for CHRIST'S SAKE!  
  
Dursleys.I would love to just murder them, to hit them with the Unforgivable Curses. Azkaban will exist no more. First, get them with the Imperious Curse and control them, then with the Cruciatus Curse to make them go crazy, and then pull a Cedric on them. The Avada Kedavra.  
  
Don't shiver, don't scream, and, no, I haven't gone crazy. Sure I feel bad about him, but hey- he was the sportsman-like one- not me. He is the one who chose his own fate. "No, you take it"-"No, YOU"-it was actually my fault, but you know what... I don't care!  
  
I am going to join HIS ways. I will prevail. Sorry James, sorry Lily, sorry *sniff* Sirius, * *wicked laughter*, guess I'm not sorry.  
  
Now I see why Lucius and Draco are so happy to be evil. Actually, Draco doesn't look happy. He is controlled by Lucius - ha, ha, ha - and I feel no sympathy because he takes his abuse out on me. But NO MORE! He seemed reluctant to approach me, almost as if this was a trap and he *snickering* cared about me! That's a laugh.  
  
And even if it is a trap, Voldie will do it for a reason. I caused him pain. I deserved to be tortured for that. I don't think Draco will become a Death Eater. If he doesn't, I will personally ask the Dark Lord to kill him myself- my revenge.  
  
No, I'm not brainwashed! I'm also not needed anymore either. To Ron and Hermione, I'm a third wheel. Sometimes see them in the common room during the week; Hermione slumped over a pile of homework, Ron trying to get her to kiss him. On weekends, after their homework is done, I sometimes see them making out in a corner. The two prefects - who'd have thought - can do it because they are prefects and nobody will yell at them. They are so lucky!  
  
Ah, yes, love is in the air. It's so sickening. Whenever I look out the window facing the pond, I see Ginny and Draco holding hands and nothing more. If Ron saw hem, he'd have a heart attack...that reminds me- I have to tell him. I think Virginia is doing a good job a softening Draco up. It makes me puke, but they will be gone soon enough. And then comes Pansy Parkinson... my new girlfriend.  
  
She and Draco are the only ones who know my new decision. Pansy and I have been going out since 2nd semester of this year. It has been fun. A very *ahem* sexual relationship for lack of a better word. We cut classes sometimes and go over to Hagrid's empty hut - he went for a year to see Madam Maxime - and have a lot of "fun". We have had good times too without "fun". She is very daring around me. We have been to the Dark Forest a couple of times before. We have also been planning a trip to see Voldermort for a while now. We are going to see him on the next Hogsmeade trip. I know he hates me, but I want to be on his side.  
  
He said anything - and I want some pretty untouchable stuff. I AM a teenage boy with lousy professors, a lot of homework, and tons of pretty girls walking around (sorry Pansy). But I also want POWER. Little does HE know that, once I learn his secrets, I will be the new Dark Lord! I will defeat him and reign almighty ruler, striking terror into hearts to get what I want. I get chills just thinking about it- the good kind- not the bad kind. I could rule the whole world. Make my own rules-forget Fudge. I'll do what I want.  
  
You don't know me - the real me - my deepest inside feelings. I will put a spell over all living creatures to obey my every word and cater to my every whim. That will feel so good. I will be the Hitler (a Muggle madman) of the wizarding world - and new Voldemort you could say - and the new Hitler of the Muggle world.  
  
~*~  
  
AHH- so wut do u think?- u have no idea how its gonna end up!-neither do I!- plz R&R 


	2. His friends plot

Ok - so now I'm back by popular demand - lol - jkjk  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except any made up characters and my plot- I may not even own that...hmm....  
  
Well- the last chapter was a page in Harry's diary- or journal as guys like to call it- I'm leavin off from there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh, Harry thought, that felt so good I finally told something my darkest secret. Well back to my normal life and my mask of happiness.  
  
Harry walked out of his dorm and decided to wander to the Great Hall. It was dinnertime and Harry hadn't eaten anything all day. He met up with Ron and Hermione , although he had to practically shout their names to get them to pay attention.  
  
"O- Hi, Harry" Hermione said, "Where were you today during Potions? You do know that Snape will fail you if you cut another class."  
  
"I know and I really don't care. He can kiss my arse. I say bloody hell to him." replied Harry.  
  
"I really hope you wanted him to hear that..." stammered Ron with a bright red face. "because he is right behind you."  
  
"I really don't care" said Harry  
  
"Mr. Potter.." growled Snape "you have a detention"  
  
"Stick it up my..."  
  
"Mr. Potter, make that a double detention. And if you skip another class, you ill fail and will have to stay at Hogwarts for another year... or be shipped off to a boot wizarding school."  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'll come to class." Said Harry as Snape walked away. And you'll be the first to go when I become king.  
  
Hermione and Ron were both staring at Harry now, trying to figure out what had happened to him over the past year.  
  
"You seem diff..." started Ron. But before he could finish, Pansy came right up behind Harry and pinched his butt. "Okay, what was that Harry?"  
  
"O, nothing... didn't I tell you I have a new girlfriend?"  
  
"A Slytherin? That is it Harry! I know something is going on in your brain and I don't know what it is, but it is really bad and, Harry, I really don't want to lose you. You are one of my greatest friends." Hermione sighed  
  
"Whatever" said Harry and he walked away.  
  
"Ron, come with me, we are going to find out what is wrong with Harry. I have the perfect potion, but it is complicated to make and I need a piece of Harry's hair or fingernail or skin or something."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll get it." Said Ron. O the things I do for love, he thought.  
  
After a moment Hermione said grimly, "and Ron, this is really dangerous...." 


	3. Inside Harry's Mind

Disclaimer: Again- I dont own any of the characters

OK- yea- this chapter is gonna be longer than my previous two and a lot is gonna happen in it. It's starting off when Hermione and Ron are already inside Harry's brain...

"Wow Ron, I never thought that somebody's subconscious could be so dark. I can hardly see where I'm going." Hermione whispered.

"Hermy, be quiet." Ron said softly. "Wait...who is that figure up ahead?"

Standing about 10 feet in front of them was a figure that looked like Harry. Only, it couldn't have been because it was dressed in Slytherin robes and an evil vibe was radiating from it. Also, it's eyes were deep, blood red and the famous scar was torn open into what looked like a black hole. It must have been a portal of some sort because they could hear evil words, but it's lips weren't moving. Then it dawned on them...

"Ron, Ron I figured it out!" screamed Hermione.

This was a bad idea because now, a shadow started to crawl out of the scar. Slowly, almost snake-like, it came crawling, sliding slowly down the Slytherin Harry's body. Slytherin Harry did not even flinch, and they saw that he was being controlled by Voldermort. When the shadow finally came fully through and stepped out of the dark, misty form, they knew that for sure it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Hermione, we have got to get out of here." said Ron as he was slowly backing away. Suddenly, a flash of light, and then Hermione saw Ron lying on the ground. She went over to him and saw that he was still breathing, but he was unconscious. When she looked up, she saw it was the Slytherin Harry with his hand up and a wand in it. Voldermort was behind him, controlling his every move.

"Harry, this is your best friend. We are your best friends. Do you really want to hurt us like this, do you want to kill us or torture us? We stuck by you through everything. Harry, dont you remember me? Don't you remember him? Remember us? Hermione and Ron? Do you remember?" Hermione cried out through her tears.

She looked up at Harry and saw a flash of his normal green eyes, stricken with regret, but then they turned back to red.

"Harry, fight this please! I know you can! You have defeated him before." Hermione sobbed.

Hermione saw Harry return to normal just long enough to drop his wand. Then, back to Voldermort's mind-control.

Just then, Ron screamed out from his unconscious state. Hermione could tell that he was dreaming all the horrible things that had happened to him before. She could tell that Voldermort was boring the images into his mind, almost like a dementor. She knew he would be scarred if they didn't get out of here soon. But Hermione had no idea how to escape, she had only known how to get into Harry's mind. Just then, Ron starting shivering like crazy. 'He's gonna die soon if I dont get him out of here' she thought, 'And it's gonna be all my fault.' She wished that they had never gone on this adventure...

:Flashback:

After a moment Hermione said grimly, "and Ron, this is really dangerous..."

"Umm... how dangerous Hermione?" Ron asked reluctantly.

"We could kill ourselves and make Harry remain in a stupor for the rest of his life if we do something wrong in there."

"I don't think that this is a good idea then..." Ron said with a knot in his stomach.

"We will be fine." Hermione said. "I have faith in you, we will be just fine."

:End Flashback:

Ron now started kicking and she could feel him getting drenched. 'I can't believe I put him through this.' She thought. 'I wish we had told somebody that we were doing this. They could have saved us'

Just then, she heard Harry start to scream. She could see him on the ground trying to fight Voldermort's control.

"Her-her-hermi-hermioneee, g-get out a-of hEEEAHHHHH!" Harry said ending in a scream.

"I can't Harry! I'm not leaving Ron or you alone with HIM!" Hermione said pointing to Voldermort. Just then she saw a flash of light and braced herself for the hit, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw the most horrible sight. Harry was lying face down on the ground in a pool of what looked like black and green blood. 'But where is Voldermort?' Hermione thought.

"I'm riiight here." hissed a cool, bone-chilling voice.

"What have you done to my friends?" Hermione asked defiantly. 'And how can he read my thoughts?' she wondered with a shiver.

"I can read your thoughtssss becausssse you are in my mind." Voldermort hissed.

"I'm not in your mind, I'm in Harry's." Hermione said forcefully.

"Mudbloodssss, they know not a thing. Mine and Harry's minds are connected, so I can control hisssss thoughtssss and feelingssss." Voldermort stated. "And since you are in his mind, I can read your thoughtssss and he can too."

"O, and your friendssss will die here with me!" Voldermort laughed. He then grew, and grew, and grew, to about 5 times the size he was. "And I, the mossssst powerful wizard ever will kill them mysssself, and trap you here to watch their bodiessss rot."

:In the meanwhile, outside Harry's body:

"Dumbledore, quick, something is wrong with Harry!"

Ahh... cliffhanger endings- aren't they great?

More to come soon… sorry for the long wait.


End file.
